Les Corps fous à lier
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Suite d'OS. Pour Draco, Goyle est stupide et laid, un point c'est tout. Slash. Yaoi. Lemon. DMGG. Parfois PWP.


**Auteur :** Westyversionfrench

**Titre : **Les Corps fous à lier

**Rating : **M. Pour des questions de citrons surtout. On va pas se mentir, Draco est présenté comme un gros obsédé. Et probablement à cause de quelques thématiques. Et langage parfois cru.

Mesdames et Messieurs du Mouvement International Anti-Yaoiste, je ne vous indique pas la sortie;)

**Pairing :** DM/GG (ce que personnellement j'appelle du Grégoco... C'est joli comme mot, on dirait presque un mouvement artistique italien du XVII° siècle)

**Genre : **Alors c'est pas vraiment une fic avec des chapitres définis et normalisés mais une _**suite d'OS**_ qui sont liés entre eux mais pas forcément chronologiquement, c'est un peu comme ça vient avec parfois des modifications qui seront précisées en note de fin sur ce qui est remis en question. Probablement que quand j'aurais tout fini je reprendrai tout ça en réorganisant pour faire une fic digne de ce nom.

**Résumé Global :** Suite d'OS. Pour Draco, Goyle est stupide et laid, un point c'est tout. Slash. Yaoi. Lemon. DMGG.

**Disclaimer :** Donc... Il va de soi que je n'ai ni crée le magnifique être qu'est Draco Malfoy (j'ai perdu toute dignité là, non?^^) ni son acolyte Grégory Goyle, encore moins leurs camarades de Poudlard et Poudlard lui-même.

* * *

**Note d'Introduction :** Me revoilà (oui j'ai TROP D'IDEES, ma tête étouffe, je dois les écrire et donc vous subissez). Et donc... Non... Vous n'avez pas d'hallucinations... Ceci est bien... un … /auteur qui prépare son bouclier/ … **Draco Malfoy – Gregory Goyle**... Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles crises cardiaques et pendaisons... Mais... Lisez avant de hurler au coup d'état les petits loups.

Attention, il ne s'agit d'aucune des deux fics à pairing original évoquées sur mon profil, le **_slash inédit_** étant toujours en révision et **_l'OS_** **_au petit pairing_** en attente d'autorisation de post.

**Rythme de publication :** Aléatoire. Dès qu'un OS est prêt.

* * *

**OS 1**

**LA FAUTE**

* * *

_**POV Grégory**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Des froissements de tissus et des vociférations me firent comprendre que le cri que j'avais cru rêver avait bel et bien retenti dans notre dortoir et m'avait tiré du sommeil brutalement. Je me dit qu'il s'agissait probablement de Draco et de l'un de ses amants qui n'avaient pas pensé à jeter un sort de silence. Je me retournais en grognant, jetant le sort sur mon lit pour me rendormir le plus vite possible. Mais, alors que mes paupières papillonnantes se refermaient avec joie, quelqu'un tira violemment les rideaux de mon baldaquin. Clignotant des yeux, je cherchais à déterminer de qui il pouvait bien s'agir à travers l'obscurité environnante. Un puissant lumos m'aveugla et des mèches blondes encadrant un visage rouge de colère m'apparut.

« Pousse-toi Goyle ! » me cracha Draco sans aucune considération pour le fait que je puisse être endormi. Je me décalais, surpris, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il foutait là et pourquoi il voulait entrer dans mon lit. Une fois qu'il se mit à ramper sur mon matelas, je vis derrière lui deux silhouettes gisant au sol. Je bégayai, un peu inquiet :

« Qu'es... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » sans quitter les corps des yeux jusqu'à ce que Draco ne réponde. Il avait dans les yeux des lueurs meurtrières. Je fut étonné de constater qu'il était nu et qu'il passait avec rage son pyjama noir à bordures vertes.

« Des importuns. » Il se glissa sans plus de commentaires sous les couvertures et éteignit sa baguette, me tournant le dos. Il comptait donc dormir là... Incertain, je demandai :

« Tu veux que je parte ? » Il marmonna dans sa barbe des mots inintelligibles avant de souffler de mauvaise humeur :

« Non c'est bon, ça va aller... » Je me rallongeais donc le plus loin possible de lui en lui tournant également le dos et me rendormis aussi sec, peu soucieux de sa présence dans mon lit.

_**POV Draco**_

J'allais les tuer. Tous les deux. Lentement. En utilisant un puissant Doloris pendant des heures et des heures. Ils ne méritaient même pas que je les pétrifie seulement. J'aurais dû leur lancer de quoi les laisser à l'agonie. C'était pourtant clair dans ma tête que j'étais irrésistible. Seulement, je ne supportais pas que quelqu'un me donne des ordres. Et puis derrière les rideaux verts cousus d'argent, c'était moi qui maîtrisait la situation habituellement. Mais cette fois, ces enfoirés de Bletchley et Higgs avaient tenté de changer la donne en s'introduisant dans mon lit pendant mon sommeil. Lâches. J'aurais du les castrer sur le champ. Au lieu de ça, paniqué à en avoir honte, j'avais lancé deux Petrificus Totalus in extremis. Un peu plus et j'étais fait.

Haletant, encore sous le choc, je dus me rendre à l'évidence... Je n'étais même plus en sécurité derrière mes propres rideaux. Ces deux salopards allaient probablement renouveler leur expérience et avec leurs deux ans de plus et leurs mètre quatre-vingt huit chacun, je n'aurais pas autant de chance la deuxième fois. L'essentiel était de me mettre en sécurité pour la fin de cette nuit. Je ne pouvais pas aller trouver Snape pour les dénoncer, ce serait l'humiliation assurée. Toute ma maison me tournerait de dos. Car un serpentard ne s'attaque pas à un autre serpentard aux yeux de tous. Les règlements de comptes s'organisent en secret, lors de duels au clair de lune ou sournoisement par empoisonnement. Mais plusieurs membres de ma maison connaissaient mes penchants et feraient vite le lien entre les deux septième année et moi. Et la délation est l'une des activités favorites des serpentard. Je soupirais.

Il me fallait un allié. Je n'avais jamais eu d'allié. Je n'avais que des hommes de main. La lumière se fit soudain et je me rendis compte que le lit de Goyle était à quelques pas du mien. Et ce type était à mes ordres. J'aurais pu lui demander de se sectionner deux doigts qu'il l'aurait probablement fait. Pour mon nom. Pour mon argent. Pour le soutien qu'il pense obtenir de ma part à sa sortie de Poudlard. Alors je dus jouer cette carte. J'arrachai presque les tentures de son lit en les ouvrant, encore nu et effrayé. Il bougonna, se retourna, m'entraperçut enfin mais sembla encore trop plongé dans l'onirique pour réagir. Je le houspillai un peu, comme d'habitude et il ne prit même pas la peine de saisir mes propos avant d'obéir. Je m'installai alors qu'il restait bêtement à regarder Terence Higgs et Miles Bletchley gésir au sol. Vermines. J'appelai mon pyjama et le revêtit. La pensée de dormir nu avec Goyle me faisait presque vomir. Enfin je pus me rendormir, pas serein cependant.

* * *

_****__**Fin des POV**_  


* * *

Trois semaines que Draco rejoignait le lit de Goyle en cachette chaque soir. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution à son problème, alors pour le moment, il se contentait de ce refuge de fortune. Mais cette nuit, il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il avait chaud. Habituellement, il ne portait jamais de pyjama pour dormir, préférant la sensation des draps doux contre son épiderme nu.** [1]** Mais il aurait été peu raisonnable de dormir nu avec un autre garçon, même si Draco était persuadé qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien avec Goyle, d'une part car Goyle était hétéro et de l'autre parce que c'était Goyle. Oui mais ça c'était avant. Avant que Draco en ait assez de porter ce pyjama râpeux et ne soit abstinent. Forcément, il n'invitait plus personne dans son lit, trop anxieux à l'idée d'être de nouveau abusé. Draco sentit une chaleur familière entre ses jambes et n'eut pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'il était victime d'une érection conséquente. Il jura à voix basse et tenta de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'écœurant pour faire passer la raideur.

Sournois, il ricana avant de se concentrer sur le corps de son colocataire nocturne. Ça pour sûr ça aurait dû le calmer. Il observa le visage lisse de Goyle qui roupillait impunément. L'autre semblait apaisé, pas le moins du monde perturbé par sa présence. Draco pensa que rien ne pourrait empêcher Goyle de dormir. Il se souvenait encore de la difficulté qu'il avait eu à le réveiller la première fois qu'il s'était glissé dans son lit. Il s'endormait toujours le premier et se levait chaque fois bon dernier. Et pourtant, il parvenait encore à somnoler en cours, Draco l'avait surpris plusieurs fois. Le blond aurait aimé pouvoir dormir autant. Mais il était constamment préoccupé, et davantage depuis la tentative de viol sur sa personne. Draco soupira. Son regard descendit un peu, dans le cou de Goyle. Un cou de taureau, de brute, musclé et rouge lorsqu'il était en colère. La force physique de Goyle avait toujours servi ses intérêts, détruisant ses ennemis lorsque l'intimidation ne suffisait plus. Draco se fit la réflexion que Goyle était deux fois plus massif que Higgs et Bletchley. Et pourtant, lui, n'avait pas peur de Goyle alors qu'il craignait les deux autres même si ça le tuait de l'avouer. C'était étrange. Mais Goyle ne l'avait jamais attaqué, ça devait jouer.

Le souci situé au sud de son corps ne se dissipait pas. Pourquoi ? Il lorgnait Goyle depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà. Souhaitant régler l'incident au plus vite, Draco usa des grands moyens. D'un informulé, il dénuda totalement son comparse. La vue de ce qu'il avait entre les jambes l'écœurerait à coup sûr.

Ah ben non en fait... Draco louchait presque sur le sexe d'un Goyle endormi. Il commençait à paniquer. Il devrait être en train de vouloir s'arracher les yeux plutôt que de saliver. Qui aurait cru que Goyle avait des cuisses pas si grasses que ça mais modelées par une musculature honorable ? Pas Draco en tout cas. Son ventre était sur le même modèle, ainsi que ses hanches qui faisaient la jonction entre les deux. Mollets et épaules n'étaient pas en reste non plus. Et que dire de ce qui se trouvait au centre de tout cela ? Draco grimaça en constatant que lui qui s'était toujours vanté d'être bien fourni avait un rival de taille désormais. Il songea que Dieu Merci personne ne saurait jamais que Goyle le battait puisque c'était Goyle et que personne ne le verrait jamais nu. Tiens oui... Où se cachait Goyle au moment de prendre la douche après un match de Quidditch ? Draco éclaircirait ce point plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard... Car pour le moment, son excroissance anatomique s'était renforcée. Merde. Il décida finalement de rhabiller Goyle d'un sort. Tout ceci avait été une très mauvaise idée.

Non, Grégory Goyle n'était pas une bombe, loin de là. Mais son corps n'était pas disgracieux, juste bizarrement bâti. Tout semblait taillé dans la pierre à grands coups de couteau. Les contours et les traits étaient imprécis. Forcément, Draco se prenait pour référence et lui semblait plutôt ciselé dans du cristal à côté d'un spécimen comme Goyle. Draco se secoua mentalement. Il devait se débarrasser de son érection, c'était ça l'idée de base, pas analyser la facture de son garde du corps. Sans ménagements, il le secoua violemment et s'aida de « Hé Oh ! » solides après avoir jeté un sort de silence pour ne pas réveiller le reste du dortoir. Après dix minutes de stimulations, Goyle daigna ouvrir un œil avec difficulté.

« Skiya ? » grogna-t-il de sa voix grave. Draco retint un sourire mi-amusé mi-carnassier en constatant que l'autre ne devait pas réaliser que c'était lui pour faire preuve d'autant de négligence.

« Oh Hé ! Goyle ! » fit-il de sa voix la plus acerbe.

« Malfoy ? » marmonna l'autre, incrédule. Toujours tendre et aimable, Draco le houspilla :

« Allez bouge de là ! » Goyle se frotta les yeux et fit son possible pour se concentrer. Il constata qu'il faisait encore nuit et interrogea Draco du regard. Celui-ci ne se démonta pas, culotté qu'il était, et lâcha naturellement :

« Va faire un tour dix minutes dehors. »

Mais un Goyle au réveil, et ce, sans ses heures réglementaires de sommeil, c'est bougon.

« ça va pas dit ?! Il fait nuit. » Draco n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui désobéisse. D'une voix sinistre, il répéta, détachant ses syllabes :

« Va. Faire. Un tour. Dehors. » Merlin devait lâchement le laisser tomber puisque Goyle ancra ses yeux dans les siens : « Non. » Il lui tourna le dos et se rallongea pour dormir à nouveau. Draco laissa échapper un cri indigné. Il entreprit de pousser Goyle hors du lit en forçant comme un malade. Mais l'autre ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Pire, il se décala pour prendre plus de place dans le lit, repoussant assurément Draco de l'autre côté du matelas. Le blond fulminait. Il frappait de ses poings mais cela n'avait strictement aucun effet sur Goyle. Celui-ci, n'y tenant plus, commença à rire doucement. Draco se figea. Ce n'était pas le rire cruel et bête qu'il destinait en temps normal à ceux que Draco raillait. C'était un rire amusé, clairement moqueur, mais totalement spontané. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés dans une tentative de se rendormir mais son hilarité l'avait bien réveillé. Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux, les posant sur Draco, sans aucune timidité. En temps normal, craintif, il n'aurait pas osé regarder l'héritier Malfoy de la sorte. Lui-même était étonné de sa propre audace mais après tout, c'était la nuit, c'était son lit, alors Draco n'avait pas de raison légitime de se venger de lui une fois le soleil levé. Curieux de l'étrange attitude du squatteur, il se renseigna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? » Merde. Draco ne pouvait absolument pas lui dire. Il n'avait aucune idée du fait que Goyle n'aurait ni rougi ni tenté de se moquer de lui s'il saisissait la raison de son réveil mais aurait haussé les épaules comme s'il était habitué à cette situation. À vrai dire, il avait entendu suffisamment de fois Draco crier de plaisir alors qu'il était avec un de ses amants pour en ressentir encore une quelconque gêne. Malfoy ne s'embarrassait pas souvent des sorts de silence.

« Je veux être tout seul. » Mauvaise réponse, songea Grégory.

« Va dans ton lit alors. » suggéra Grégory sans hésiter. Draco marmonna à voix basse :

« Peux pas... » Grégory ne se démonta pas :

« Pourquoi ? » Draco le maudit jusqu'à la trente-sixième génération.

«... Parce que je n'y serais pas vraiment seul... » Grégory acquiesça.

« Si je prends trop de place, on peut toujours agrandir le lit magiquement. » énonça-t-il. Draco se retint de le railler en faisant l'étonné de sa perspicacité pour ronchonner :

« Ce n'est pas une question de place... » Grégory haussa un sourcil. Draco baissa la tête et, mortifié, demanda :

« Je ne te demande pas de partir longtemps, juste dix minutes le temps que je m'endorme. » Mensonge.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir quand je suis là ? » demanda avec suspicion l'autre serpentard. Draco soupira.

« Laisse tomber... » Il se laissa retomber en arrière sur le matelas.

C'est à ce moment-là que Grégory comprit. En voyant la forme étrange du pantalon de pyjama de Draco.

« Oooooh... Mais fallait le dire. » dit-il en fixant Draco dans les yeux. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à le taper pour oublier sa honte mais tiqua.

« Comment ça fallait le dire ?

-Au lieu d'inventer n'importe quoi, tu aurais du l'expliquer et j'aurais compris et je serais parti. » Draco le fixa longuement, cherchant l'erreur.

« Tu serais parti, comme ça...

-Ben oui. » Goyle ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème. S'il avait une bonne raison, il voulait bien se lever au milieu de la nuit. Ne s'imaginant pas lui-même se soulager dans le même lit que Draco, il saisissait parfaitement le fait que le blond souhaite un peu d'intimité pour ses travaux manuels. Quoique en y repensant, Draco n'avait jamais été vraiment du genre discret dans ce domaine là. L'autre le sortit de ses pensées :

« Et ça ne te fait rien que je fasse ça dans ton lit... » Goyle hocha encore une fois les épaules.

« Tu connais les sorts de nettoyage.

-Mais psychologiquement...

-Mais psychologiquement Draco tu as déboulé à poil dans mon lit et j'ai toujours tout entendu quand tu étais avec Nott ou Zabini ou les deux. »

ça y est, Draco voulait mourir. Instantanément. Il venait de découvrir que tout le dortoir connaissait tout de sa vie sexuelle. Certes, il aimait jouer les allumeurs, se montrer provocateur, mais il croyait avoir quelques limites en matière de décence. Visiblement non. Goyle se dépêtra de ses couvertures pour sortir.

« Je serai dans la salle de bain, t'as qu'à m'appeler quand t'as fini. J'ai quand même sommeil moi... » Draco hocha la tête bêtement, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Une fois l'autre parti, il ne perdit pas de temps, passant la main sous son pyjama, il commença à se caresser. Mais quelque chose clochait et il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ses sensations. Encore cette saleté de pyjama qui gâchait tout. De rage, il se l'ôta vivement et recommença à se toucher. C'était mieux, beaucoup mieux. Il parvint vite à la jouissance en soupirant doucement, se tordant dans le lit de Goyle. Il prit quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle et jeta un sort de nettoyage. Il passa à nouveau son pyjama en pestant contre celui-ci et alla dans la salle de bain pour se servir un verre d'eau.

Goyle était assis sur la cuvette baissée des toilettes en train de feuilleter une revue de Quidditch. Quand il vit Draco, il sursauta puis gêné, demanda :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais rester là un peu après que je sois parti me coucher ? » Draco le regarda avec suspicion.

« Dis-le tout de suite si ma présence te gêne. » Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il se comportait exactement comme il n'aurait pas voulu que Goyle se comporte quelques minutes plus tôt. L'autre rougit et dit :

« C'est que moi aussi j'ai un problème maintenant... » Draco afficha un air moqueur et par pur réflexe s'approcha de lui à pas feutrés.

« Je ne savais pas que tu réagissais face aux garçons Grégory... » L'autre fronça les sourcils.

« Je réfléchissais à ton problème et de fil en aiguille, j'ai songé à des sujets plus alléchants. Et c'est venu. C'est tout. » Ses mots eurent le mérite de jeter un seau d'eau froide sur Draco. Doux Merlin, il avait essayé d'allumer Goyle. Foutus réflexes ! L'autre réitéra sa demande de solitude et Draco obtempéra. Après tout, Goyle avait été compréhensif dans son cas.

« Fais vite alors, il pèle ici ! »

Après un quart d'heure, Goyle ne l'avait toujours pas appelé. Cette souche avait dû s'endormir en suivant. Draco sortit de la salle de bain et se précipita vers le lit sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de rentrer en contact avec le sol glacial. Mais en écartant légèrement le rideau en croyant trouver Goyle endormi, il découvrir celui-ci, pantalon baissé, sa main sur son sexe, les yeux fermés, gémissant sourdement en se donnant du plaisir. Dans un réflexe stupide visant à éviter de réveiller les autres, il grimpa sur le lit en fermant les rideaux d'un coup sec pour conserver le sort de silence. Cela stoppa net Goyle dans son activité. Il se dépêcha de remonter son pantalon après un cri indigné et chuchota rapidement :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? Je devais t'appeler !

-Je croyais que tu dormais. Ça fait déjà une demi-heure que j'attends dans le froid. » Il exagérait mais Goyle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

« Désolé... » Bafouilla-t-il. Draco se glissa sous les couvertures et éteignit sa baguette. Goyle grogna mais lui tourna le dos pour tenter de retomber dans le sommeil. Toutefois, il gigota tellement qu'au bout de cinq minutes, Draco ne tint plus :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?

-ça veut pas partir...

-De quoi ?

-J'ai pas eu le temps de finir et maintenant ça veut pas partir... » Draco laissa échapper un grognement agacé.

« Je vais penser à autre chose... » s'excusa Goyle. Il resta calme quelques minutes et au moment où Draco papillonnait des yeux, prêt à sombrer, il recommença de bouger.

Draco n'était PAS patient. Et Draco voulait dormir. Et Goyle ne pouvait pas dormir puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son érection. Si Draco l'en débarrassait, Goyle dormirait et Draco aussi. C'était logique. Du moins quand il était trois heures du matin et que Draco ne dormait toujours pas alors qu'il tombait de sommeil. Il se rapprocha d'un coup de Goyle et le força à s'allonger sur le dos. Puis, de mauvaise grâce, il plongea sa main dans le pantalon de son voisin sans crier gare. Il ne dit pas « gare » et pourtant Gregory cria. Surpris, choqué, embarrassé, intrigué, un poil excité peut être aussi, il repoussa la main de Draco qui lui lança son pire regard noir.

« Si tu ne me laisses pas faire, je te castre. » Goyle s'immobilisa et déglutit. Connaissant Draco, il en était bien capable. Il ferma les yeux lorsque la main glissa sur la peau tendue de son sexe à nouveau. Un faible murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et Draco sursauta, surpris. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas foi en ses compétences, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un Goyle excité pouvait ressembler à ça. À vrai dire, il avait plutôt évité auparavant de s'imaginer un Goyle excité. Il observa les traits crispés du garçon sous lui et intensifia le mouvement de sa main sur le membre épais.

Oh oui, il le sentait clairement, le sexe de Goyle avait bien dû doubler de volume. Une image furtive de ce même sexe au repos lui revint et il frissonna. Il pourrait peut être jeter un coup d'oeil, à titre indicatif. Dans un souci d'instruction seulement, juste comme ça. D'accord... PAR PURE CURIOSITE. Mais après tout, il y avait peu de chances après ça qu'il redorme avec Goyle, alors il pouvait bien regarder, histoire d'être fixé. Sa main remonta jusqu'à l'élastique du pyjama et fut rejointe par son homologue. D'un seul geste, Draco descendit le vêtement jusqu'aux chevilles de Golye. Celui-ci ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

« Draco …. ? Qu'est-ce que... ? DraaaAAA... » Raté. Draco n'aurait pas dû regarder. La tentation avait été trop forte. Ce salopard le battait et de loin. Jamais son propre sexe n'atteindrait ce format. Et Draco était jaloux. Alors, tant pis si c'était Goyle, il allait se l'approprier à sa manière. Il embrassa le gland humide et le suçota en massant la base du sexe avec énergie, puis, après avoir goûté davantage cette peau crépitante et brûlante, il massa les testicules gonflées de l'adolescent. Mais ça aussi, c'était la pire des idées. Parce que maintenant, son propre sexe s'éveillait et des images défilaient dans sa tête toute plus licencieuses les unes que les autres.

Alors que Grégory de son côté, tentait de ne pas perdre pied, l'égoïsme sans fin de Draco revint au galop. Il lâcha le sexe qu'il prenait pourtant plaisir à dévorer et se retourna de telle sorte à positionner ses genoux de chaque côté de la tête de Goyle. Il abaissa légèrement son bassin jusqu'à ce que la peau fine de son gland effleure les lèvres de Gregory qui ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il déglutit en découvrant l'auteur de cet effleurement. Mais, plaçant ses mains sur les fesses maigres de Draco, il ramena à lui cet appendice tentateur. Draco s'étonna sincèrement lorsque les lèvres larges de Goyle entourèrent son érection pour la sucer habilement. Donc Goyle n'était pas sans expérience. Une seule question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : « Qui ? » car il était inconcevable que quelqu'un puisse avoir envie de coucher avec Goyle. Il devint pourtant clair qu'il dut réviser son jugement lorsque les gros doigts de Grégory lui câlinèrent les fesses vivement. Draco se cambra et l'extrémité de son sexe appuya sur le palais de Grégory qui gémit. **[2]** Totalement excité, Draco lâcha la chair qu'il harcelait de sa bouche pour souffler fébrilement :

« Prépare-moi. » s'étonnant lui-même autant que Goyle.

Grégory était perdu. Draco Malfoy, le garçon le plus sexy de Poudlard, son quasi employeur et compagnon de dortoir volage était en train de lui faire subir les meilleurs traitements de l'univers. S'il n'avait jamais envisagé Draco jusqu'ici, c'était simplement parce qu'il n'était pas naturellement porté outre mesure vers le sexe et que Draco était connu pour ne coucher qu'avec des beaux gosses dans son propre genre. Et quand bien même, leur relation presque professionnelle avait clairement fait que dans son esprit, Draco n'avait jamais était associé à « plaisir » et « fantasme » mais plutôt à « irascible » et « jacasseur ». Et là, ce diablotin aux mèches cendrées venait de le supplier à moitié de le doigter afin qu'ils puissent concrètement coucher ensemble. C'était insensé. Mais Grégory en avait bigrement envie. Après tout, cela faisait bien un mois qu'il ne s'était pas masturbé, et plus d'un an et demi qu'il n'avait connu personne intimement. Alors, la proposition de Draco, il allait l'accepter sans réfléchir, d'autant plus que maintenant qu'il était directement confronté à lui, Draco était effectivement le garçon le plus désirable du monde. Son corps fin, sa voix gutturale dans le plaisir, ses mouvements hypnotiques, et son savoir-faire indéniable. Alors Grégory n'allait pas seulement le préparer, il allait lui donner le maximum de plaisir. Grégory repoussa alors Draco qui crut un instant que Goyle allait abandonner. Mais une fois redressé, Grégory lui fit face et le força à se retourner à quatre-pattes. Draco s'exécuta de bonne grâce et lorsque les mains massives écartèrent de la plus lente des manières ses deux fesses, il laissa sa tête pendre pour savourer le contact, paupières crispées. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux en sentait les joues qui caressaient la peau de son postérieur. Puis soudain une langue taquina son intimité et il laissa échapper un long gémissement. Grégory lapait gentiment cette peau luisante et de temps en temps, sa langue faisait mine d'investir l'issue, au plus grand désespoir de Draco.

Enfin la langue envahit son corps pantelant et Draco geignit de plaisir. Après plusieurs passages en douceur, l'intruse se retira pour laisser la place à un doigt, puis deux, puis trois, qui écartèrent progressivement les chairs chaudes de Draco. La langue revint une fois puis plus rien. Il ouvrit les yeux et des étoiles multicolores peuplèrent son champ de vision puisqu'il avait crispé ses paupières trop fort et trop longtemps. Il réalisa que Grégory était positionné derrière lui, passant en douceur sa main sur ses côtes minces. Draco soupira et se redressa, se retournant. Il fit s'allonger le vert-et-argent sur le dos, l'enjamba, et frotta son érection à la sienne. Grégory ferma les yeux et Draco profita de ce moment là pour commencer à s'empaler sur lui. Leurs souffles coupés de synchronisèrent alors. Draco se maintenait en l'air en s'appuyant sur le torse étendu de Goyle. Il savourait le sexe qu'il avait tant jalousé en train de stimuler chaque cellule de son corps par ce frottement indécent de peaux humides. Il geignait pitoyablement en descendant encore plus sur le membre roide. Les mains tremblantes d'un Goyle perché loin dans le ciel maintenaient ses flancs dans le basculement cadencé que Draco imprimait. Une fois bien habitué aux va-et-viens langoureux de Goyle en lui, Draco se jeta avec plus de force à la rencontre de cette sensation. Goyle cria d'une manière fort stimulante et ne put s'empêcher de chercher le cou de Draco pour en aspirer la peau. Draco feulait en se mouvant toujours plus vite et avec brutalité. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en décalé, Goyle en dernier, sa main encore sur le sexe de Draco après l'avoir soulagé.

Draco se laissa entièrement aller, sa tête se nichant entre les deux pectoraux de son partenaire. Une fois leur souffle repris, Gregory passa sa main dans le bas du dos de Draco. Celui-ci le laissa faire. Après tout, c'était agréable et il était peu habitué alors pourquoi pas. Draco était bêtement content de sentir encore le sexe mou en lui mais il se résolut à l'ôter après s'être relevé. Il couina presque en ne sentant plus cette sensation de comblement. Goyle lança un sort de nettoyage et Draco se colla à lui suite à la fraîcheur qui en résultat. Ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

* * *

**FIN DU PREMIER OS**

* * *

**[1]** Je sais pas pour les lecteurs mais l'auteur aussi préfère que Draco dorme nu...

**[2]** Je suis heureuse (le mot est un peu fort ^^) de vous annoncer qu'il s'agissait de mon premier 69. Enfin... De celui de Draco et Grégory hein … ou du moins le premier de Grégory et un des nombreux de Draco mais la première fois avec Grégory. Toutefois, c'était la première fois que j'en écrivais un. /champagne/

* * *

**Note de Fin :**

-Vous imaginez que le contenu de cet OS va poser des soucis de conscience qui donneront lieu à un deuxième OS...

-Explication sur le titre très condamnatoire : Ce n'est pas pour accentuer l'aspect "oulala c'est pas moral tout ça vous avez fait le péché" (spéciale dédicace à ma bande de potes qui ne liront jamais cette fic ou alors ça me ferait beaucoup rire) mais plutôt pour donner le sentiment de Draco sur cet épisode. Car même si ce charmant jeune homme a pris son pied, il considère globalement qu'il a fait une connerie parce que c'est Goyle tout simplement. Et même du côté de Grégory c'est flou-pas clair tout ça et assez perturbant au vu de leurs relations habituelles.

* * *

Pas encore de date pour l'OS 2 en cours d'écriture.


End file.
